Online lead generation is a term that refers to a form of Internet marketing that is aimed at generating prospective customer interest. A marketing team may utilize a website that presents to a user (who may be a member of the website or a guest) an electronic form and a request to fill the electronic form with the user's information. A user that is visiting a marketer's web site may fill out the form, but may also choose to not do so even if they are willing to share this information, as the process of filling out such forms may be perceived by the user as lengthy and tedious.